


The Compromise

by pumpkinscript



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Compromise, Divergent series, Dubious Consent, Eric (Divergent) - Freeform, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Smut, four - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: Eric, the merciless leader of faction Dauntless, has discovered she’s Divergent.He’s willing to make a deal if she is...





	The Compromise

"Shit!" (Y/n) woke from the simulation panting; at the last minute, she had figured out that the simulation wasn't real and she was able to break out of it. 

She had realized her mistake right as she broke from the simulation— only people showing signs of Divergence could break from the sim. In a cold sweat, she stood from the chair and rushed to the door, only to have a shadowy figure stand in her way, blocking her only exit. 

"Going somewhere?" Eric, the Dauntless leader said, and (y/n) took a step back. 

"Well, I'm finished with my simulation so I was just leaving—"

"Don't you want to know your score?" Eric said slyly. "After all, you did make it out quicker than most...."

(Y/n)'s heart started racing— she knew what the leaders did to Divergents. Once they figured them out, they shot them. 

"Can I leave?"

"Contrary," Eric drawled, a smug smile dawning in his tattooed face. "Your result for the simulation today was... unique."

"It was..?" (Y/n) played dumb, acting as if she didn't know her unnerving, even fatal mistake. 

"Yes," Eric said. "Not many other Dauntless passed as quickly as you did, in fact— you were the fastest out of all of them."

"Really..." (y/n) mumbled to herself and adjusted her stance, nervous and shaking. 

"You know," Eric continued, "if I didn't know any better, I would guess your test score wasn't just unique; it was more... abnormal."

(Y/n) shuttered, terrified; she where the conversation was going. 

"You realized the simulation wasn't real in the end," he said. 

"So?"

"So," he said, "it means you're different. Your simulation results gave me the answer to the question I had before."

"And what was that?"

"That you are Divergent."

(Y/n)'s face went white. "I most certainly am not—"

"Don't bother denying it," he said, "I saw the simulation. You are, without a doubt, showing very strong signs of Divergence."

"I swear, I'm not—"

"Don't lie to me, (y/n)," Eric said fiercely. "I knew you were Divergent from the day I met you on the train. I just needed something to prove my theory."

"Damnit, Eric," (y/n) said, dropping the facade, "I realize I am. I know what you do to Divergents, so why don't you just shoot me?"

Eric chuckled softly to himself, and turned to (y/n). "Because I am willing to offer you... something of a compromise."

"What?"

"You heard me, (y/n)," he said. 

"What— what compromise?"

He pushed himself off the wall and advanced (y/n) slowly. "I won't tell anyone about your Divergence— not anyone in Dauntless, not anyone in Erudite, and not even Jeanine Matthews. I will wipe your results out so that no one even knows what you scored and I will enter another result manually."

"For what?"

"I will make sure to keep you alive," he said, "if you cooperate."

"Cooperate?" (Y/n) asked. "I'm not sure I fully understand."

Eric took another step forward, slowly closing in the gap in between the two. "You will do as I say," he said, "and I will wipe your record clean." Eric took another step towards (y/n) and leaned in close to (y/n)'s ear. "And if you don't tell anyone about this—" she suddenly felt a strong hand squeeze her ass, "I won't have to use this—" she felt the barrel of a gun press into the side of her neck. "Can you do that?"

"Yes— yes sir."

"Good."

Eric's breath was hot on her ear. "You're such a pretty girl," he whispered huskily, "I would hate for your pretty face to get all blown up." He chuckled softly and she heard the gun drop onto the floor as his hands caressed her lower back and thighs. He leaned forward a bit and she felt him kiss her ear. He then shifted his head and kissed her lips, his pierced tongue prodding around in her mouth. Then, he pushed her body towards the wall and slammed her up against the concrete, kissing her ferociously. 

Knowing she had to do more to keep him from shooting her, she let her hands glide up his shirt and she felt along his carved chest. His hands then landed on the hem of her shirt and, with one swift motion, ripped it over her head, leaving her in her black bra and black cargo pants, which he started untying the belt on. She slipped his shirt off over his head, revealing a tattooed body. He undid the belt, which then fell onto the floor, then pushed her pants off over her hips. 

Pushing her off the wall, he climbed on top of her on the black stone table sitting next to the orange testing chair, kissing her viciously. She did have to admit— even though she hated him, he was hot as hell. And the toughness he ravaged her toned body with just turned her on even more. She decided to take advantage of the situation. 

She kissed him back roughly, and he pulled back a bit, surprised. He smirked, then leaned down and kissed her neck. She gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, revealing his tattooed torso. She then pushed his body off her and he spun her around, using his hands to pull her back into his chest. He kissed her neck from behind and she ground her ass into his crotch, causing him to grunt. 

"Why don't we continue this somewhere else?" Eric said, his breathing heavy as he backed away from her and bent down, grabbing his shirt and putting it on. She put her clothes back on and they left the testing room. As they walked through the hallway, they ran into Four. 

"Where are you headed, Eric?" he asked. 

"I'm taking (y/n) here to the hospital wing," Eric lied. "She took the fear simulation like a scared little bitch and it caused her to puke after she woke up. I'm going to put her in the care of the doctors and hopefully get her straightened out before the next testing session."

"Damn," Four looked over at me as I held my stomach. "I pegged you as the tough type," he said, "but apparently not."

Eric led her past Four and through the hallway a bit further. Eric suddenly turned back, and seeing that Four wasn't watching, led her through a door on the left of the hall and into another hallway with doors on the sides. Opening the second door to their right, she followed him into a dark-colored yet brightly lit bedroom. He shut the door, locked it, and ripped her shirt off again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
